


Самый прекрасный принц

by ItamiKaname



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Ему выпал малихор, ей — тихая скорбь и медленное угасание.Они оба проиграли





	Самый прекрасный принц

Чья-то милосердная рука задернула шторы, и опочивальня наместника погрузилась в спасительный полумрак. Когда малихор заберет его способность видеть, он будет тосковать по этому свету, рассуждал Константин, утопая в сбитых подушках; вполне может быть, что тьма, накрыв и поглотив его, окончательно лишит его рассудка. Но пока струящийся в комнату солнечный свет бил по закрытым векам, разливаясь вспышками мигрени в налитой свинцом голове, полумрак был благословением. Ночь Константин провел между мучительной явью и душным, не приносящим покоя забытьем. Малихору мало пытать его лихорадкой — теперь его накрывало приступами острой пульсирующей боли, словно кто-то вгонял в слабеющее тело раскаленные спицы, унизанные тонкими лезвиями, и проворачивал их раз за разом. Затишье пришло только к рассвету и принесло с собой короткий поверхностный сон. Жизнерадостно плеснувший в восточное окно свет разбудил его вскоре, и Константин боялся пошевелиться, как если бы любое, даже самое малое движение вновь ввергло его в бездну.

Из которой он вряд ли выкарабкается.

Он слышал осторожные, тихие шаги рядом с кроватью и плеск воды. Кто-то склонился над ним — край холодного компресса коснулся покрытого испариной лба. Тонкий аромат мирры и миндаля заволок ноздри, вытесняя ставший привычным омерзительный запах болезни, вместе с потом впитавшийся в простыню. Константин вдохнул его поглубже, пытаясь увериться, что еще не сошел с ума и ему не мерещится.

Мирра и миндаль — нежные, сладкие, с легкой горчинкой. Аромат, невесомым шлейфом тянущийся за ней.

— Ты вернулась! — выпалил он, распахнув глаза и едва не подскочив на подушках. Это движение сразу же вспороло ломотой между лопаток и скользким холодом проскочило куда-то вниз. Константин, охнув, рухнул обратно. Распухший язык едва ворочался, казался чужим, непослушным — Константин проклял себя за то, что даже не может приветствовать ее так, как хотел бы. — Моя дорогая кузина...

Де Сарде бережно поправила подушки и помогла ему сесть. Константин поймал ее руки: белые, нежные руки аристократки, не огрубевшие даже после тренировок Курта, — и прижал их к сухим растрескавшимся губам.

Мирра и миндаль. Пара колец на длинных изящных пальчиках — одно, помнил Константин, наверняка магическое. Второе — простенький узорчатый обруч — то, которое он подарил ей еще в детстве, воображая, что когда-нибудь подарит настоящее. В честь помолвки, как же иначе. Вопреки тщетной ярости отца.

Теодора мягко отняла ладони.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Ее голос взволнованно дрожал — уж Константина-то она бы не обманула. Руки? — руки тоже подрагивали, пока она вновь окунала компресс в воду и отжимала его, а потом потянулась к его лбу. Во рту стало горько то ли от желчи, поднявшейся к горлу, то ли от смешанной со страхом досады. Теодора, конечно же, видела его лицо. Видела, как чудовищно вылезли почерневшие вены, как на покрывшихся трещинами губах запеклась грубая корка, видела струпья и язвы — как можно видеть это и не испытать отвращения?

Пустая рама на месте зеркала в княжеской опочивальне отвечала на этот вопрос красноречивее любых слов.

— Как полагается умирающему, — с показной беззаботностью ответил он. — Прошу, сядь ближе! Когда ты вернулась? Мне казалось, поездка в Доргред займет целую вечность.

— Я очень спешила вернуться.

Теодора замешкалась, но все же пересела на край широкой кровати. Ее промедление было недолгим, считанный миг, которого не заметил бы, пожалуй, никто, кроме Константина. Малихор пытал его болью, нанизывая тело на грубые крючья так, как мясники проделывают это с освежеванными овечьими тушами, но смотреть на то, как кузина отводит взгляд, лишь бы не видеть, что с ним сотворила болезнь, оказалось стократ больнее.

Винить ее Константин не мог. Не после того, что он сам видел в отражении зеркал. Единственный из старых портретов, по недоразумению оставшийся в комнате, смотрел на него с издевательской усмешкой. Такого Константина де Сарде любила, с такого не сводила глаз.

Малихор безобразен, отвратителен, уродлив, и он пропитал Константина настолько, что он сам стал воплощением этого уродства.

— Вернулась ночью, — продолжила де Сарде, прижимая компресс к его виску. Холодная влажная ткань, минуту назад спасительная, теперь казалась грубой — куда ей сравниться с нежными руками кузины? — Доктора к тебе не пустили: сказали, что тебе нужен покой.

— Клювоносые идиоты, — фыркнул д'Орсей. — От их склянок и отрав никакого проку.

— Константин...

— Скажешь, нет?

Де Сарде не ответила, сосредоточенно промакивая краем компресса его высокий лоб. Она выглядела уставшей: мягкий изгиб коралловых губ превратился в плотно сжатую линию, глаза покраснели то ли от бессонных ночей, то ли от слез, а скорее всего, думал Константин, и от того, и от другого. Бледная и осунувшаяся, Теодора пила с ним из одной чаши — и испила бы этой доли до дна, если бы могла.

Ему выпал малихор, ей — тихая скорбь и медленное угасание.

Они оба проиграли.

— Теперь я кажусь тебе отвратительным?

Теодора замерла.

— Вовсе нет! — торопливо заверила она. Струйка воды из крепко стиснутого платка побежала по ввалившейся щеке. — Не говори глупостей.

— И потому ты на меня не смотришь?

Константин приподнялся и протянул руку, обезображенную змеящимися, полными ядовитой черноты венами. Тревожить ее светлые локоны, стянутые в низкий хвост и переброшенные через плечо, такой рукой — истинное святотатство, пропускать гладкий шелк волос сквозь такие пальцы — непростительное преступление. Что же, думал Константин, распуская бордовую ленту, он все равно умирает, а умирающим нечего терять.

Фарфоровая, светящаяся в полутьме кожа и лилейная белизна шелковой блузы, застегнутой до самого горла, делали Теодору похожей на мраморное изваяние. С обстоятельной педантичностью де Сарде расправила скомканную тряпицу компресса и отложила ее в изножье. Она медлила, тянула время едва ли не так же, как малихор тянул из него жизнь, прятала глаза — серебристые заводи под веерами ресниц, будто боялась, что не в зеркале — в отражении ее глаз он увидит себя.

Увидит себя отвергнутым.

Она едва слышно вздохнула и коснулась его нерешительно, но не отдернула руку. Гладила напряженный лоб и резко выступившие на исхудавшем лице скулы, вела мягкими кончиками пальцев по пока еще гладко выбритым щекам — цирюльник, надо отдать ему должное, все еще служит исправно, а не делает работу второпях, чтобы как можно скорее умчаться в ужасе. Теодора гладила краешки рта и заострившийся подбородок, соскальзывала на шею, где малихор оставил свои отметины — россыпь мерзких серо-розовых язв. После ада последней недели наедине с болезнью, пытающей искуснее любого телемского инквизитора, ее невесомые робкие ласки были благословением, если не изгоняющим боль, то уж точно заставляющим ее отступить. Может, думал Константин, расслабленно прикрыв глаза, он выдает желаемое за действительное и все дело в зельях, которыми его пичкали днями напролет. Самое разумное объяснение. Слишком разумное. 

Ее оторопь перед ужасающим ликом болезни таяла. Де Сарде провела костяшками пальцев вверх по щеке и осторожно тронула темные борозды, вспоровшие почти прозрачную кожу вокруг глаз. Она запускала руку в потемневшие волосы, распутывала слипшиеся от пота пряди, склонялась ниже — так, что кончики ее локонов щекотно касались груди. А еще Константин наверняка знал, что, если распахнуть ворот ее чопорно застегнутой на все пуговицы блузки, аромат мирры и миндаля вскружит ему голову.

К ее пальцам он тянулся, как в прежние дни — к солнечному свету, ловил сухими потрескавшимися губами тонкие запястья, оставляя на них поцелуи — поначалу мимолетные, больше похожие на случайное касание. Может, сбивчиво думал Константин, крепче впиваясь в ее обнаженные до локтей руки, его кровь теперь черна и тягуча, но она все еще может вскипать отнюдь не от лихорадки.

Непрошенно сорвавшийся стон стал тому подтверждением.

Теодора встревоженно выпрямилась.

— Константин? Тебе больно?

— Нет, — пробормотал Константин, прижавшись ртом к ее ладони. — Мне впервые за долгое время однозначно не больно.

Он потянул ее — ближе, ближе, пока де Сарде не ухватилась за край подушки, чтобы хоть как-то удержать равновесие. Крохотные жемчужные пуговички на ее блузе поддавались с трудом; похоже, думал Константин, приступы тремора, которыми его одарил малихор, не могли не сказаться на ловкости рук. Теодора неубедительно возражала, ссылаясь на его нездоровье, а он дышал ею, прижимал к себе, вбирал ее запах, проводя кончиком носа по зардевшемуся фарфору щек, мирра и миндаль вливались в грудь, а Константин вдруг осознал, что с самого прибытия на Тир-Фради они ни разу не были наедине: все время под взором чужих глаз, все время скованные регламентом; с самого прибытия ни разу не засыпали вместе, и он не целовал выступающие позвонки на ее шее, пока де Сарде мирно спала, спиной прижимаясь к его груди. В этом новом мире для каждого из них нашлось слишком много дел: он, прикованный к трону, она, мечущаяся между Альянсом, Телемой и местными, вынужденная искать ответы, решения, лекарство, и над ними обоими — Тир-Фради, непознанный, неизведанный.

Этот остров отнимал ее у него — день за днем, капля за каплей.

Константин скользил раскрытыми губами от благоухающей миррой впадинки у горла к ямке под ее маленьким ушком, к границе между нежной кожей и зеленью метки. Де Сарде обычно прятала ее за шарфами и высокими воротниками камзолов, а теперь — отворачивалась.

— Глупенькая, — шепнул Константин ей в висок. — Это мне нужно прятать лицо, а не тебе.

— Неправда! — горячо возразила де Сарде. Испуганная и смущенная, она так поспешно разубеждала его в очевидном, что Константин едва сдержал улыбку. — Ты, — торопливо забормотала она, приникнув лбом к его лбу, — мой самый прекрасный принц.

Константин бы рассмеялся, но Теодора поцеловала его так пылко, что он и думать забыл, насколько нелепы ее заверения. Она целовала его целомудренно, не разжимая губ, как будто пыталась доказать, что он ей ничуть не противен. Трогательная неискушенность де Сарде волновала сильнее, чем посулы всех прелестниц с континента.

Но теперь ее было так мало. Терпения у Константина никогда не водилось в избытке, а малихор забрал и последние крохи. Он вернул ей поцелуй — языком раздвинул податливые губы, резче и настойчивее, чем сам хотел — Теодора отпрянула бы, но ладонь Константина на ее затылке лежала крепко. Никогда прежде он не целовал ее так по-мужски. Теодора помнила все его юношеские поцелуи, невесомые, теплые, будто майский полдень, но от того, как Константин целовал ее сейчас, бросало в жар и все еще застегнутая на груди блуза казалась тесной — она сама в жизни бы не осмелилась ослабить плен пуговиц. Рот и шея, выступающее крыло ключицы — там, где губы Константина оставили свой след, разливалось пьянящее тепло. Эти его прикосновения — незнакомые, совсем не такие, какими он одаривал ее в Серене — туманили голову. Де Сарде едва ли заметила, как он управился с оставшимися пуговицами — но когда он целовал ее грудь и прихватывал затвердевшие, проступающие сквозь тонкую ткань нижней сорочки соски, вздрагивала от приступов острого удовольствия. 

Теодора не противилась, когда Константин опрокинул ее на спину. Он исхудал — даже сейчас, в мороке бездумного желания, де Сарде видела болезненно торчащие ребра — но подмял ее под себя так, словно это не стоило ему никаких усилий. Теодора — раскрасневшаяся, с разметавшимися в беспорядке локонами, всегда так безупречно уложенными, с задранной выше колен строгой юбкой и пенным ворохом белоснежных подъюбников — тянулась к нему, а, осмелев, прижалась ртом к запавшей ямке под ребрами, расцеловывала сплетения проступающих чернеющих вен. Его прелестная кузина, ослепительная в своей непорочности, не отвела руки, даже когда он поймал ее запястье и, оставив поцелуй, прижал ее нежную ладонь к паху.

Константин навис над ней, и Теодора, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами, видела не измученного, обезображенного малихором молодого мужчину; видела кого-то большего, почти незнакомого, и все же вселяющего в нее трепет вперемешку с вожделением и любовью такой силы, что подкашивались колени. Она видела, как чернота малихора уступила место зелени, как сила, которую ни вместить, ни осознать, прорастает сквозь него, вьется побегами, как его голову венчает рогатая корона. Видела, видела — и благоговела.

Видение рассыпалось без остатка. Лицо Константина, миг назад полное силы и жизни, исказилось судорогой, он содрогнулся, зажал рот ладонью — темные капли, просочившись сквозь пальцы, оставили брызги на шелковых рукавах ее блузы. Теодора вскочила, потянулась к нему больше инстинктивно. Константин оттолкнул ее, перекатившись на бок, и его вырвало.

Де Сарде, еще не опомнившись, выкарабкалась из постели, вдруг показавшейся ей слишком широкой и топкой, и бросилась к дверям.

***

Де Курсийон отвел ее в сторону, деликатно придерживая за локоть.

— Миледи, — обратился он к Теодоре. — Позволю себе заметить, что вы крайне бледны. Вам тоже стоит отдохнуть.

Де Сарде была ему благодарна: де Курсийон не обращал внимания ни на ее растрепанные волосы, ни на смятую юбку, ни на блузку, которую она теперь стискивала дрожащей рукой — когда она кинулась на поиски доктора, то совершенно не думала о том, как выглядит.

— Благодарю за заботу, но со мной все хорошо.

Теодора смотрела поверх его плеча — на докторов, обступивших Константина. Они хотела ее вывести, но де Сарде заупрямилась, а старый наставник ее поддержал, и теперь она стояла, обхватив себя за плечи, и ждала хоть чего-нибудь, хотя за последние дни привыкла исключительно к дурным новостям.

— Может, изволите приказать принести свежую одежду?

Она вопросительно изогнула бровь, и де Курсийон указал на рукава — сплошь в узорах черно-багровых капель.

— Позже, — отмахнулась Теодора. — Ничего страшного.

На нее нахлынуло усталое безразличие. Она смотрела на спины докторов, и время тянулось, тянулось, тянулось бесконечно, и в какой-то миг сквозь толщу этого безразличия ее пронзило страхом: что, если Константин умрет прямо сейчас, вот так, вот здесь, а все, что она может — это стоять столбом и теребить перепачканные в крови рукава. Но доктора расступились, собрали склянки, порошки да устрашающие инструменты и так же молчаливо, как вошли, вышли прочь.

Другого приглашения де Сарде не требовалось.

— Кузина... — выдохнул Константин, когда она забралась на кровать.

Она подняла компресс, так и оставшийся на резном изножье, смочила его в чаше с водой и вытерла засохшую кровь и желчь с его подбородка.

— Тебе нужно поспать, — сказала она. На подушке, как и на ее блузе, расцвели черные кровавые разводы. Теодора перевернула ее и устроила на коленях так, чтобы Константину было удобно. — Я буду рядом и никуда не уйду.

Де Курсийон кашлянул в дверях.

— Если что-то понадобится, я буду неподалеку, миледи.

Де Сарде кивнула.

— Спасибо.

Дверь за ним тихо затворилась, и какое-то время де Сарде молча смотрела в темноту, отрешенно перебирая волосы Константина. Зелья, которые ему выдали доктора, еще не подействовали, и дышал он поверхностно, скрипя зубами, когда боль брала над ним верх.

— Прости, — выдавил из себя Константин. — Я не хотел, чтобы было так...

— Давно тебе так плохо? — перебила Теодора.

Он немного помолчал.

— Недавно.

Де Сарде вздохнула и прикрыла глаза.

Время, которое у нее еще есть, утекало сквозь пальцы, как мелкий речной песок, и она делит его — вынуждена делить. Быть далеко, искать лекарство и, возможно, пропускать последние дни, которые они могли бы провести вместе — или быть здесь.

Завтра, пообещала себе Теодора. Завтра она с первым же караваном двинется в путь, не тратя времени ни на сон, ни на отдых. Курт, Петрус, даже Альфра — все они непременно и не по единому разу расскажут ей о важности отдыха, но все это неважно, совершенно неважно.

У нее осталось совсем немного времени.

Малихор забирал у нее Константина, и она совсем ничего не могла с этим сделать.


End file.
